Maureen and Mark Go Over the Moon
by Allieh
Summary: Rent fic: Maureen comes up with an idea for her protest at the most inopportune moment, which unsettles Mark.


_This is my first fanfic, and it was kind of written on a dare. Big,GIANT thanks and hugs to camerangel for helping me out a lot with this one, especially that damn summary and title!_

**Maureen and Mark Go Over the Moon**

"I can't believe that asshole!" Maureen raged, her eyes narrow. "Vacating the lot, and for commercial development? That fucking jerk! Who does he think he is?"

Mark was silent, fully aware of how impossible Maureen made it to get a word in while she was ranting. He watched her pace the room, gesturing angrily.

"Where will all those people go? Where will I _perform?_" Maureen stopped in front of the couch, where Mark sat with his arms folded patiently. "Marky, the people _love_ my performances! We have to do something! I can't let them down," she pouted, lower lip trembling dramatically.

Mark sighed, knowing from experience that Maureen's pout always gave way to waterworks. Sure enough, tears filled her eyes. He couldn't tell if they were real, or put on for the camera that she seemed to think was always pointing at her.

"Maureen," he began, pulling her onto his lap.

"Pookie," Maureen cooed, cutting him off, tears gone instantly. She wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. "You'll help me, right?" she continued, kissing him all over his face. "You'll help me come up with a plan…" she breathed, pressing up against him.

Mark nodded as best as he could with Maureen in this position. He had a feeling that getting involved wasn't such a good idea, but he couldn't resist her. She always used sex to get her way, and he always fell for it.

"Oh, Pookie, I _knew_ you loved me!" Maureen exclaimed, kissing Mark passionately, and running her hands through his hair. He pulled her even closer and reached under her shirt, the conversation forgotten.

Suddenly, she jumped off his lap with a squeal. "A protest!"

Mark was bewildered. "A… protest?" he asked cautiously. "What are we protesting?"

"Benny's development of the lot!" She rolled her eyes. "Mark, _what _were we _just_ talking about?"

"Right, of course… the lot," he repeated, remembering.

Maureen flashed Mark a sexy grin that made him want and love her even more. She crawled back into his lap and proceeded to unzip his pants. Fumbling, they made their way to their bedroom, scattering clothing as they went.

Even in bed, Maureen was dramatic. She screamed, gasped, and cried out with abandon. She also preferred to be in charge, and today was no different. She positioned herself on his lap as she pushed him back.

"Mark! Oh, God," she moaned. Mark smiled, pleased with himself, and enjoying it, too, albeit a little more quietly. "Moooooooo!"

Mark froze. Mooing was not a normal sex noise… even for Maureen. She went back to her regular moaning, so Mark thought he had misheard her.

Maureen moved faster on Mark's lap. "Moo! Moo! Moooo!" she cried out as she came, still in control. She continued to ride until Mark came as well. He was more than a little disconcerted with what had just happened.

Maureen collapsed beside him on the bed, grinning and panting. Mark turned to her, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Maureen, what were you just…"

"Pookie, I just had the absolute _greatest_ idea for a protest," she said, grabbing his arm to cut him off.

"About cows?" he asked uneasily.

"Exactly… cows," she whispered, already lost in her own thoughts. "_That's_ what these people need."

Mark sat up. "Cows, Maureen? Think about this. What the hell do _cows_ have to do with Benny taking over the lot?"

Maureen smiled sweetly at him as she stood, wrapping a sheet around herself. "You'll see, Marky. Just leave it up to me." She kissed him before bouncing out of the room, grabbing her notebook and a pen on the way. "I'll write the show, and we'll show that bastard, Benny! You just worry about your responsibilities as documenter and stage manager."

Mark lay back, sighing, and shook his head. He didn't know what she had planned, but he knew he would end up heavily involved. He always did.


End file.
